Don't Starve - Lascivious Confections
by Mimmiroo
Summary: Player/Wilson erotic fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1 - Honey Pot

It's been a rough couple of days. Well, it's been rough ever since you've woken up in this god forsaken place, but the past three days were particularly difficult. Exploring the crags revealed the existence of a horrifyingly tall bird-like animal, in which your narrow escape from it earned you two cracked ribs, a bruised thigh, and scrapes and cuts in places you never knew you had.

It didn't help that by the time you made it back to home base you discovered it half thrashed to pieces and your food reserves completely gone. Upon inspection you couldn't help but pick up the sharp stench of the pigmen, whose village lie nearby, and tufts of coarse fur. After salvaging what could be used later on, you took one last look around what used to be a decent home and limped towards a less hostile environment.

Berries had been plentiful the first time you came through the area, however as you trekked forward only bare bushes greeted you. A curse seeps out of your mouth as you continue, on the lookout for anything you can forage. By the time dawn set in you had just reached unfamiliar grounds. There was just enough time to find something to hold you out for the night, but there was also the matter of preparing a fire…

You had in your pack enough material to make one torch and one camp fire. The best possible option was to set up a camp fire and explore the unknown land for food until the torch ran out. Setting up the fire took twice as long, it was night time by the time you were ready to head out. With torch in hand, you ventured forward in the bitch black in hopes of finding some food.

Unsuccessful, demoralized, and ready to give in, you trek back to your prepared camp fire. The torchlight is running dangerously low, and there are still a few yards to cover so you quickened your pace. From your distance you could see that the campfire had been lit but couldn't make out the shadowy figure nearby. "Maxwell…" You think to yourself, a mix of fear and suspicion filling your chest. What suspicion you had before is quickly replaced with adrenaline as your torch sizzles out, engulfing you in darkness.

Panting and suppressing the shooting pain in your side, you slowly sprint towards the campfire. It's no use, you hear the thick darkness close in on you. The hairs on your neck prick up as you hear a growl eerily creep closer to you. You question the point of looking back, seeing nothing but darkness suddenly you're stumbling forward almost sliding into the camp fire.

You lay stunned, paralyzed by a near encounter with the lumbering predator that dwells in the dark. Your aching body screams at you in agony, the looming fear of finding out who lit your campfire overwhelming. It all comes crashing back, your painfully empty stomach, destroyed home, and rough journey through the crags, the severe run in with bad luck and misfortune makes you almost welcome the thought of Maxwell coming to finish the job.

"My dear, you look quite a mess. I've got just the thing to patch you right up…"

A familiar voice… You've run into the self-proclaimed gentleman scientist before and your prior experience with him was not pleasant. What was a curious experiment turned into a two day chase by a pack of Beefalo, and his comments about rabbits and trees made you question whether or not he really was a scientist. But a sickly sweet substance filling your mouth snapped you out of confusion as you looked up at Wilson. He was holding bandages that had been soaked in honey and surveyed your ribs, "Don't worry about savoring that spoonful of honey, I've got plenty more to share. I take it those Beefalo didn't let you off easy then?" Wincing, you grunt weakly as he tightens the bandages around your torso.

"Hmm? You must be starving." You hardly noticed completely cleaning the spoon of honey, but happily anticipate another helping. Skeptical of the bandages at first, you realize the pain has disappeared.

"W…What do you want..?" You manage to ask before Wilson stuffs another spoonful of honey in your mouth. A grin creeps across his face, "To be honest I had been thinking about you since we got separated. I have missed your company and our parting did leave me worried about you. In any case, you look hurt, hungry, and under a lot of stress. I want nothing more than to help you out in a time of need."

"Mmn – I definitely feel much better…Thank you…It wasn't the Beefalo, actually." Wilson sat and listened to your recounting of events. As you go over your journey you notice him inch closer, his hand caressing your bandages and slowly move down to your tummy.

"Ah, what an unfortunate and stressful situation you've gotten yourself into-", Wilson's fingers slowly slip into your pants and gently stroke your clit, "Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"Haaah..!" surprised you think over his proposition, why not have a go with Wilson? His finger's circular movements worked your clit in just the right ways; it was as if your stress was being rubbed away. "Nnnh…Don't stop…" You plead, arching your back until a sharp pain cracks across your chest. "Unh! Wilson, my side-"

Another mouth full of thick sweet honey is stuffed into your mouth, this time accompanied by a jar. "As much as I love your effort, I think it would be best if you just enjoy yourself this time around." The sweet treat distracts you from Wilson's departing fingers. Your excitement grows as Wilson pulls off your pants and undergarments in one swift tug.

Shivers run through your body as the cool air hits your exposed body, you gasp feeling Wilsons warm wet tongue wriggle against you. His thumbs massage your tender lips, a giggle escaping your mouth as his nose nuzzles against the bottom of your tummy. You feel his tongue quicken as a finger prods your puckered hole, simultaneously Wilson's thumb wriggles playfully into your wetness. You forget the honey and clench down on the spoon. "Oooh…W-Wilson…!" Wilson's tactics change as his tongue flicks and lashes out, panting as his fingers pump into you rhythmically.

"Haaa-!" Your feel curl and your body tenses, but Wilson's tongue and fingers won't let up. You glance down, and catch Wilson glaring up you. It was enough to send you over the edge, sending wave after wave of pleasure washing over your body. Panting, Wilson pulls away and sits up looking at his soaked glove. Still glaring at you, he licks his thumb clean and pulls the glove off with his teeth, "Mmmn…Sweet."

Fandom: Dont Starve

Rating: NC-17 (mild violence, fingering, cunnalingus)

Pairing: Wilson/Reader

Words: ~1200

Author's Note: Wooh! My first fan-fiction/smut story! I'm afraid my stuff is pretty tame…Hope ya'll enjoy anyways :3


	2. Chapter 2 - Milk

Wilson lay bundled up near the smoldering fire, sleeping quietly. After the brief romp, we had agreed to sleep in shifts, "Ladies first" Wilson volunteered to take the first couple of hours, gently tucking me in. Ladies first, indeed.

My eyes fell on Wilson's bare hand, recalling the silky glove gently prodding the stress away. Sighing I slowly lay down on my back, taking a quick glance around to confirm that everything was safe. My fingers quickly found their way between my legs, looping and nudging my clit. My other hand's index and ring finger spread my lips apart, the middle finger circling and teasing my wet opening. I closed my eyes and replayed every second of last night, my fingers keeping up with the rhythm. Panting and quietly moaning, I twist and curl fantasizing about Wilson's fingers and tongue. A surge of warmth coated my fingers as I climaxed, biting my lip to stifle the groan.

Satisfied and thoroughly relaxed, I lazily rolled over towards the fire and froze. Wilson lay on his side, his head resting in his hand. "A very good morning to you!" An earthy taste filled my mouth as I face planted, what high that was left from climaxing was quickly replaced with embarrassment. "Pleeeease tell me you didn't see anything…" I yelled into the ground.

"Quite the contrary, you may not like hearing this but I got to see the whole show. It was quite…enticing." Perfect, I had one job to do and of all the times for Wilson to wake up it had to have been then. "Ahem!" Wilson started; I peeked up dejectedly, "If you're done acting like a struthio camelus, I have a proposal for you."

I felt a throb in my ribs as I slowly sat up, swiping the dirt off my face. This must be it, where we settle up and discuss if we part ways here or travel together. If Wilson could point me in the right way to food, I would definitely be well on my way to finding suitable location to camp. But what if he wanted to stick together..? Making sure it was safe to open my eyes, I rubbed off the last bits of dirt from my forehead and looked up, "What's tha-"

Wilson's pants were stretch taut where his bulge pushed against it. "Like I said, enticing show you put on earlier. I couldn't help myself." Wilson rolled onto his back and in a swift motion unzipped his pants and freed his thick member. He looked up at me and smiled, "Care to watch?" Dumbfounded I stuttered, "I…Ah…" Wilson had already started by squeezing and massaging the base, his rod bouncing in the air and I couldn't help but watch. "You know…I think I'd like to see what you can do."

A drop of precum balanced at Wilson's tip, which he quickly spread over his knob and shaft with his thumb. Wilson's hand started slowly wrapping around himself, his arm moving in a rhythm. "My dear…Nnh…Do you mind if I use some of that honey between your legs?" Wilson looked up with a pleading expression on his face that struck a sympathetic cord within me. "Aaah, no problem Wilson. How could I not return the favor?" I said eagerly, slipping my pants and panties off. Moving closer I spread my legs apart waiting for Wilson's fingers and, groaning felt them gently slip in once again. Wilson bit his lip as his fingers pumped in rhythm with his other hand. I sighed as his fingers pulled away, "Nnnm…I hope you don't mind if I join you…"

"Of course not, my dear…I-unh…Welcome such participation…"

Careful of my ribs, I slumped down next to Wilson facing his cock being sure to spread my legs wide enough for Wilson to see my wet pussy. I watched as Wilson's lower abs tensed as he curled up, his hand slick with juices jerking his dick quicker. Once again, my fingers found their way circling and rubbing my throbbing clit while my other hand pumped in rhythm with Wilson. Every gasp and moan from Wilson only made it more exciting, bringing me closer to a second climax.

"Hah…Wilson, I'm close..!" I groaned a little embarrassed at how quick I was ready to cum. I almost didn't catch Wilson's other hand slip under my bottom, his index and ring finger spreading my cheeks apart while his middle finger prodded my pucker. As if by instinct I removed my coated fingers and grabbed onto the base of Wilson's dick, pushing his hand off as I jerked him off. Panting, Wilson lifted his bottom off the ground and slipped his fingers between his cheeks. My eyes widened, his fingers circling and pushing against my hole. I imagined him doing the same to himself and climaxed, throwing my head back and moaning loudly as my body shook from each wave of my orgasm. Whimpering I strained to continue rubbing Wilson, his continued jabbing extending my climax, "Wilson…Your fingers…I can't stop cumming..."

"Oooh…! P-Pull down, pull down!" Wilson pleaded, which I quickly complied. I watched in awe as his body shuddered and tensed as he orgasmed, getting chills as I felt his dick throb with each squirt of his cum. Wilson tumbled onto the ground panting as he finished, I squeezed playfully on his shaft forcing out one last drop of seed. He jerked slightly and laughed, "You're going to have to wait a few minutes if you want to milk me dry." Sighing, I sat up before pinching his cum off his head, "Milk you dry? I wonder how many jerks it takes for Wilson to dry up. We'll have to experiment." Slipping the cum coated finger into my mouth, I relished the taste and blurted, "Mmn! Tasty!"

Fandom: Don't Starve

Rating: NC-17 (masturbation mutual masturbation, butt play?)

Pairing: Wilson / Reader

Word Count: 960 (majority is smuttery goodness)

Author's Note: Again with the food themed titles! I may just have a problem here…Written in 1st person, hope that's not too personal :S


	3. Chapter 3 - Pie

Wilson stuffed all of his items into his new pack quickly and cautiously. He surveyed his surroundings and based off of his observations the horrific plants in the shape of eyes were quickly wilting. He had never run into these terrors before and, upon initial inspection, managed to dive out of the way before one of the Eyeplants lurched forward and snapped at him. The rotten thing had grabbed ahold of his bag, and ripped it to shreds as he tried to fight the plant off.

A couple of swats with the Tentacle Spike proved effective however, which he assumed would work given that the eye plants didn't have any kind of protection. Wilson had chopped his way to a large purple bulb dangling a strange fruit from a stiff vine protruding from its middle. He had not stopped to inspect the strange plant and hacked the plant the pieces.

His items spilled out, along with a couple of things the other eye plants must have picked up. He tossed those into his pack as well and nearly jumped as his hand squeezed something warm and muscly. The foreign object rolled towards him and bumped against his leg. It looked exactly like the plant he had just destroyed, but smaller and compact. Wilson poked the plant, rubbing the tip of his finger up and down the silky bud.

The seed felt soft yet was sturdy enough to handle his prodding, the pulp becoming taut as he pressed his finger into the flesh harder. Without wasting another second Wilson grabbed the fleshy bulb and ran back to camp.

Once settled in, his items safe and sound in their proper chests, Wilson sat down on a pad of soft hay with the bulb. Somehow the bulb was warmer than before, despite sitting in Wilson's pack for a good while. Wilson carefully fingered the top of the bulb, gently tugging at the leaves without ripping or separating them too far. The bulb let out a sickly sweet scent and slowly spewed out a thick liquid that coated his fingers.

Wilson held his breath, contemplating his next move. Slowly, he slipped a finger into the bulb and blindly explored the inside. He was able to fit the length of his whole finger into the bulb before hitting the bottom. Convinced it was safe, he quickly unzipped his pants and tugged out his throbbing member. Pulling his finger out of the bulb, Wilson smeared the viscous liquid over his knob and shaft, gripping and pumping it enthusiastically.

Collapsing on the fresh hay, the scientist sighed and groaned blissfully. The stress of staying alive, fed, and safe hadn't given him any time to himself so he savored every exquisite second. His fingers squeezes extended down his rod while his thumb flicked the ridge of his head. Groaning, Wilson almost finished before feeling something hot in his other hand. His curiously got the better of him as he looked over at the bulb resting in his palm, heat emanating from it.

Wilson eyed the seed, wondering what it would feel like to wrap the fleshy bulb around his member. Gulping, Wilson turned the bulb over and gasped as thick hot drops of the bulb's juices dripped onto his inner thigh. Unable to resist, he placed the fleshy bulb against his knob and thrust in, softly moaning as the silky interior caressed and engulfed him. Panting wildly, Wilson thrust his hips eagerly forward into the bulb. His free hand clutched at the hay, grunting as he neared climax once again.

The scientist lay on the hay stunned. In an instant the bulb had completely ripped apart, right as he orgasmed. His ejaculate spilling mostly onto his stomach, but shot one had somehow made it across the bridge of his nose. Wilson lay thoroughly conflicted, his body felt completely relaxed but the thought of his own semen covering his body made his skin crawl.

Wiping the mess off of his face, Wilson picked up the remains of the fleshy bulb and tossed it a couple of yards away from his camp before dejectedly making his way to the nearest pond.


End file.
